Love is a Battle field
by KlumsyJessi321
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyo but gets the wrong idea. She runs through the forest but bumps into someone she would have never expected.


Summery: Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyo but gets the wrong idea. She runs through the forest but bumps into someone she would have never expected. Kagome is brought to his castle to help her wounds from running in the forest. Will love surface? Who is this mysterious woman or should I say demon that claims to be the demons future mate? More heartbreak or a smile covering all pain? Check it out! Pairs: Sessh/Kag{main} Some Miro/San & Shippo/Rin

Disclaimer:

Kenchi-kun: Hey peeps I don't own Inuyasha so don't ask!

Kagome: yeah well you might as well i mean i love this story!

Inuyasha: Feh your just glad because Kikyo dies

Kagome: maybe...Shh they can't know that!

Kenchi-kun:Great Kagome now they do! Uh-Oh I'd run Kagome.

{Kikyo walks in with a butcher knife chasing Kagome}

Kikyo: I heard that!

Kagome: AHH! She's back! Help Inu!

WINDSCAR!

Kenchi-kun: ENJOY!

Chapter 1: The Meeting

In the Fudeal Era Kagome was cooking when she heard something in the forest. Ignoring her friends sayings like 'Be Careful' she hurried into the forest. Of course she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo embracing. A tear fell down her cheek but quickly wiped it away for fear of Inuyasha smelling salt water. Kagome tried to look away and run but her body wouldn't respond. She could hear them exchanging 'I love yous' when she finally ran away. Inuyasha finally realized she was watching the whole time so he ran after her. Tears spilled uncontrollably down Kagome's now pale cheeks from shock. As she ran through the forest branches rip her clothes then skin all over. In a clearing she collapsed onto the grassy floor and her blood tints it. Laying in her own pool of blood she looks up to see silver hair. From blood loss she passes out rather then dying. The handsome demon picked the young miko off the ground and back to his camp where his wards were waiting.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said coldly

"Yes-s my lord." Jaken ran to his master shuddering

"We shall take our leave and go to the Western Lands to my castle to help Inuyasha's wench." he answered

"If I may ask my lord why are we helping her?" Jaken asked hesitantly

'Why am I helping her?' he thought then shook it away from his mind.

"Do not question me. Do as I say." he ordered then took off to the skies on his cloud in the direction of the Western Lands. Soon enough Jaken, Ah-Un and sleeping Rin were behind him following his lead.

**Inu's Camp**

Inuyasha reached his camp but saw 2 humans and 2 demons eyes blazing with hate and disgust.

"What the hell you guys looking at?!" he yelled as he leaped gently into the tree he usually sleep in. Sango was the first to speak up.

"Kagome's missing. She's not in her time because I saw her run into the forest and Sesshomaru rescue her from all her bleeding. How is it possible that a cold hearted youkia that hates humans be able to take Kagome in and save her when you who love her run off to Kikyo and let her almost die!" she screamed. He sprang up and sniffed the air. 'How could he be so stupid everywhere stunk of her blood! How could he not notice her watching him and Kikyo! Be safe Kagome I'll be there soon.' He thought before falling into a deep slumber trying to erase the stench of her scent but avail came.

REWIEW PLZZ! TELL ME IF IT'S GOOD OR BAD OR JUST RIGHT DOWN STUPID! LOVE U!

Kenchi-kun:Hey everyone...again.

Kagome: I don't remember the story like that

Kenchi-kun:thats cause I changed it. You and Fluffy are a cute couple.

Kagome:{blushes}REALLY?! You think Fluffy likes me!

Sesshomaru: You will both cease of calling me that foolish name{then mummers something}

Kenchi-kun:I'm sorry but I didn't catch that. Repeat that.

Sesshomaru:Only you and Kagome can call me that.

Kenchi-kun&Kagome:Aw!{giggles}

Chapter 2: Love Blooming?

A ray of light hit Kagome's closed eyes which made them slowly lift open to a different surrounding she didn't know. 'Where am I?' she thought as someone walked in her room dressed as some sort of...maid?

"Lord Sesshomaru sent me to get the Lady ready and go down to breakfast. My name is Kat and I am your personal maid. I shall draw a bath for you." before she left to the bathroom she heard The 'Lady' speak for the first time she was there.

"I do not need a maid. I'm okay. Please go get breakfast and I shall get ready myself. If Sesshomaru has a problem with that tell him to discuss it with me." Kagome said with a hoarse voice then went to the bathroom to freshen up. After a long bath and finding a red cherry blossom kimono she was greeted by Lord Sesshomaru himself as she listened to her i-pod.

"Why do you reject my hospitality for a maid. Kat told me what happened. Look at me." he ordered but not out of coldness but of hurt and sadness.

"I'm am not trying to be rude by rejecting a personal maid but I can clean myself up thank you very much." Kagome answered in a cocky tone when the song changed from 'I'm bringing sexy back' by Justin Timberlake to 'One step at a time' by Jordan Sparks. She sang along in a beautiful voice instead of listening to Sesshomaru. Kagome stood up from the queen size bed and walked to the balcony where she laid her head on the railing as she looked at the sunrise from a distance and sang her heart out.

Sesshomaru noticed this so he wrapped his arms around her body from behind and embraced her like two lovers would. Neither of them noticed there position until little Rin ran in and squealed with excitement.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome are going to be mates! Then I'll have a mommy at last. Please be my mother Kagome...please." Rin questioned as she latched onto Sesshomaru's leg and looked at her with the cutest and most innocent look ever.

"Um Rin I don't really know yet. Me and Sesshomaru have to get to know each other first. Thats how it works." she explained as she knelt to the floor to be at eye level with Rin. Rin squealed then nodded her head before she attacked Kagome for a hug. After dinner Kagome walked to the bridge in the rose garden and looked at her reflection. She sighed then sat down and stared at the stars. She did that every night she stayed there just thinking about... I can't believe I'm going to say this...Sesshomaru.

As her wounds healed she walked around more but knew Sesshomaru was watching and ignored it. He was studying her. No one knew why but he just did. During dinner, lunch, breakfast and even when she was alone or with others. It wouldn't stop. Was he? No that can't be it. Wait can it? Is it love?

'Of course not. I don't love a weak mere mortal. Absurd! I just like looking at her silky white skin, blazing blue eyes and soft raven black hair. And I have the sudden erge to embrace her and when a man comes around I want to kill him. What's this feeling? Is it love? I'm not quite sure.' Sesshomaru thought as he looked out his window watching Kagome picking flowers and making them into necklaces with Rin.

'She would make an amazing mother and powerful mate. When we have pups they are sure to be very..WAIT A SECOND! WHY AM I THINKING THIS!! DAMN KENCHI-KU MAKING ME FALL IN LOVE!' Sesshomaru thought once more then went to his study but it was already open?

Kenchi-kun: Haha! Fluffy's in love! OMG we need a recorder!

Kagome:{blushes dark red}

Kenchi-kun:Why Kagome I didn't know that shade of red existed. What do you call it?

Sesshomaru:It's your fault! You made her a goddess and very strong, too!

Kagome:{mouth hits the floor then blushes even harder of embarrassment}

Kenchi-kun:Yes I got it on record!{holds up recorder on her cell phone}

Sesshomaru:Give me that stupid contraption!{chases Kenchi}

Kenchi-kun:You want it come and get it!{both run off stage}

Kagome:{looks around at audience}Awkward!{then runs off stage following the yelling backstage}

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or any other people but if I did I WOULD SO ROCK...MORE THEN I DO NOW!

Chapter 3:WHAT THE HELL?!?

Kagome decided to tell Sesshomaru how she felt. To tell you the truth she loved him more then life itself{weird!}. She walked back into the castle and went to Sesshomaru's study where he usually was during this time of day. Kagome heard speaking and heard a woman's voice? She decided to knock then walk in. Just as she walked in the inu-youkia woman/demon was straddling Sesshomaru's waist on top OF HIS DESK! Kagome felt tears coming so ran out of the room and went to cry on her balcony before anyone could smell the scent of salt water. She ignored Sesshomaru's ordering for her to come back but just ran faster until she finally made it to her balcony and locked it. Two seconds later the doors where off their hinges and it made a rush in a Kagome's body make her scream and fall off the balcony.

"KAGOME!" he shouted but jumped and swiftly caught her and took her into the rose garden.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! UGHH! AND TO THINK THAT I LOVED YOU—YOU TWO FACED JERK!" she cried then crawled into a ball as small of possible.

"You love me?" he asked surprised

"Yes." she whispered so only he could hear and to keep from prying ears.

"I love you, too Kagome." he whispered back and as she pulled her head up he pulled his lips to hers for a small kiss to see if she would respond. She did almost instantly! He smirked and deepened it but felt her need air. Kagome broke it off for at least one suck of breath then continue but stopped and remember what happened in his study not even ten minutes ago.

"What about that Inu-demon that was ALL OVER YOU a couple seconds ago?" she questioned before he could lean in for another kiss.

"She thought we are mated but by tonight she will not think that anymore." he grinned as she tipped her head slightly to the side showing she was confused.

"What are you-" but before she could answer she had a amulet around her neck.

"It's the sign that means you will be my mate very soon. Shall you accept?" Without any answer she launched herself at him and kissed him for a long time.

"I'll take that as a yes." he mumered against her lips

"Hm." she said back but just made him laugh a little then continue to kiss his mate.

That night Naraku was going to attack and everyone knows who he's after. But Kikyo will be by his side. What will happen? Now that we know love exists between these two love birds is a baby on the way? What is going on! TUNE IN AND FIND OUT! HAHAHA I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!

Kenchi-ku: Okay well this is a sad chappie but don't get mad! By the way Sesshomaru and Kagome are kinda busy right now...inside a closet if you know what I mean.

{THUD}

Kenchi-ku:I guess you do now if you didn't!

Sesshomaru:SHUTUP KENCHI IM BUSY!{THUD...MOAN}

Kenchi-ku:EWWW! DO THAT SOMEWHERE ELSE!

Kagome:HARDER!!!

Kenchi-ku:SHUT THE FUCK UP!{gets a bat and opens the door and beats the shit out of them}

Kenchi-ku:ENJOY!

Disclaimer:I so own INUYASHA!{cops with HUGE bats} OKAY I DONT! CANT I DREAM???!!!

Chapter 4:The story of a Miko and Cold hearted Lord

Everyone was in the clearing for battle. Naraku stood there waiting for someone to attack but instead went straight for Kagome who was all alone. A tentcle pushed through her stomach and everyone gasped in awe. Sesshomaru ran over and fell to his knees scooping Kagome up in his arms.

"Sessho?" she chocked out then cried slowly

"Don't speak! Save your breath." he ordered out of pain and love for her.

"Our baby is gone. I'n so sorry. Please forgive my carelessness." she cried more then felt her last breath coming.

"Well have pleanty more. Dont worry. Just don't close your eyes." he begged and everyone wathed more but out of horror. Sango had tears in her eyes and Miroku was embracing her. As for Inuyasha, he finished off Kikyo, Kagura, Naraku and Kanna but left Kohacku alone.

"I'm so tired Sesshy." And in an instant her eyes closed slowly and heart stopped beating.

"KAGOME! NO! PLEASE WAKE UP! OPEN YOUR EYES! I LOVE YOU DONT GIVE UP PLEASE!" he screamed to the heavens and hell. The gang cried harder even Inuyasha.

"DAMNIT KAGOME DONT GIVE IN! PLEASE BABY DONT LEAVE ME HERE ALL ALONE!" Sesshomaru screamed more but no response.

6 years later

Sesshomaru jolted up from his bed.

'Damn I still have those memories. WHY?! Please take them away!' his inner demon shrieked

2 months later

Sango&Miroku had 6 children but never forgot Kagome. Their first child they named Kagome and the next Sesshomaru. Sango was given a picture of Kagome at her funeral from her mother and hug it up above the fire.

1 month later

Inuyasha settled down with a woman named Misa and had a daughter named Kiki. He too had a picture of Kagome and thought of her everyday. Misa knew what happened and respected that he cared so much.

10 weeks later

Rin also settled but with Kohacku. A child on the way and Rin always dreamed of her mother Kagome everynight and felt like she was watching. Kohacku also dreamed of her but as a friend and still grieved.

5 weeks later

Shippo is still single but all grown up. He cries everynight and screams for his mom to come back. Shippo curses the gods for taking her away from her mate and children. She had a chance to have a blood child but the baby was killed when Kagome was killed.

2 weeks later

Sesshomaru died from depression and was found in his room dead in the bathtub. People still tell the story about the miko who fell in love with the Lord of the Western Lands but died. Now Kagome's&Sesshomaru's friends and family look up at the sky together and can see the mated couple smiling down on them and looking over them. The stars shinned the brightest they ever had the night Sesshomaru died. They say that they shine more because he is with his true love and nothing makes him more happier. Kags and Sesshy both visit their 'Family's' dreams everynight. So that's how the human miko melted the cold-hearted Lord's heart.

THE END!

Kenchi-ku: HOPE U LIKED IT! I cried when I wrote it and was listening to Carrie Underwood "Whenever you remember".

Kagome:At least me and Sesshy are happy together!

Sesshomaru:Yes we are. By the way, Kagome your pregnant.

Kagome:WHAT?! YOU DIDNT TELL ME! OMG! YIPPIE!

Kenchi-ku:Well this is creeping me out! Kagome, I bet people already knew cause you were DOING IT during my show and people COULD HEAR IT!

Kagome:Oops!{blushes crazy then walks off stage}

Kenchi-ku: Hope you read more and see ya! Kagome wait up I'll tell you what you said!

{chases Kags who you can see running off the rest of the stage then can hear tons of crashes and Sesshy just stands there then it fades. Fadey Fadey Fadey Fadey!}


End file.
